Time and Time Again
by rawritsraye09
Summary: She never told him about the baby. No one's seen her in years. That is until Wrestlemania comes to town.


**Title:** Time and Time Again.

**Author:** rawritsraye09

**Rating**: I think it will only go up to maybe PG-13.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Anna. Everyone belongs to themselves.

**A/N: **This story is fiction, so some of what you see isn't real. I've adjusted facts to fit the story. DON'T BELIEVE EVERYTHING YOU READ! I wanted to write this, since this idea has been in my head for months. The characters have changed many times, but the plot stayed the same, so i knew it was a keeper.

_**

* * *

  
**_

The laptop lay on the desk, just waiting for her to open it and read the message she knew she had received. She didn't go to it, however. Instead, she finished gathering the laundry from the bathroom and made her way down the stairs to the laundry room. Adding it to the load already in the downstairs basket, she placed everything into the washer.

Starting the machine, Anna sighed. In the last few years, she had become so domesticated, she sometimes made herself sick. She hadn't always been that way though. She had been extremely rebellious as a child and teenager. Even as an adult, she loved having fun and causing mischief, especially with her best friends.

Walking into the kitchen, she gathered the pots and pans she had used to make dinner and placed them in the sink. Letting the water fill the basin, she leaned against the counter with a huff. She missed the way it had been years ago.

Her cousin was a professional wrestler. And she started traveling with him as soon as she turned 17. During that time she had graduated high school and even completed a few semesters at college, though it was only at the urging from her cousin.

Anna had met two of her four best friends in 1998, when the men had entered the WWE. In 1999 she had met her other two friends and the five were inseparable. The group of friends became notorious for pulling pranks on the other superstars and the divas, and getting in trouble for said pranks. Those were her favourite memories of the time she spent with them

But she wouldn't trade her life now for anything. Turning the water off, she decided to leave the dishes for later. Walking through her kitchen and into the living room, Anna picked up a few stray items, throwing them into the bin she had placed at the bottom of the stairs.

She took the stairs two at a time, and was in her room in a minute flat. She sat on her bed, lap top in front of her. Heaving a sigh, the brunette woman opened the notebook and booted it up. She had a few random e-mails from her coworkers, but clicked on the one she dreaded the most.

The next day was a Friday, and it was her busiest day by far. Relegating half of her day to work, Anna had convinced her coworker Sonya to cover for her while her cousin was in town.

The doorbell rang right as she put the final pan into the oven. Wiping her hands on a dish towel, she quickly made her way to the door, sidestepping a couple of mislayed boxes. She opened the door with a smile on her face and was greeted with not one, but two large men.

Looking up at their faces, she smirked.

"Guess I should let you two in, shouldn't I?" Her arms crossed in front of her chest, and the two men laughed.

"Little girl, I could crush you if I wanted to." Mark Calloway laughed and pulled her in to a hug. She released him and hugged the man behind him, who also said something about being able to crush her.

"You two are just giants. Glen is what, almost 7 feet tall? I'm barely 5 feet 6 inches." She stepped aside and let the two men inside, closing the door behind them. As they were taking off their shoes, Anna walked into the living room.

"Nathan! Come say hello to your uncles!" The pounding of feet on the stairs alerted them to the newcomer.

"Uncle Mark!" The five year old launched himself into the arms of his 'uncle' and Mark laughed.

"Hey buddy! You being good for your momma?" He set the boy down, and watched as he attacked Glen next. Nathan nodded furiously.

"Been really good. Haven't I mommy?" He ran into his mother's legs. She laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"Of course baby. Go and play while we talk. Dinner will be ready in a bit." She smiled to herself as her little boy ran back upstairs.

"He's gotten so big, Anna." Glen sat down in one of the chairs, and the other two followed suit. The brunette woman nodded with a sad sortof smile on her face.

"Guys, lets just cut to the chase. The answer is gonna be no." She leaned back into the couch and crossed her arms.

"Ann, no one is gonna recognize you! You look different than you did five years ago. Your hair is lighter and you had a baby since then." Mark leaned his forearms on his knees. Anna shook her head.

"Mark, you know why I left. And he's up stairs right now. The answer is no." She stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Filling a pot with water, she set it on the counter before grabbing a mixing bowl. With a knife in hand, she set out to start peeling potatoes, but a hand grabbed hers.

Glen took the knife and the potato out of her hands and started peeling them himself. Mark himself had grabbed everything he needed to set the table, and had set out doing so. Perching herself up on the counter, Anna took the whole potatoes that Glen had peeled and cut them into chunks with a knife she had grabbed from the drawer.

"You know he just misses you out on the road." The tall man said, handing her another spud.

"I know. But you and I both know that I can't just uproot Nathan. We've lived here since he was born. He's gonna enter kindergarden next year." She cut up another spud and placed the pieces into the pot.

"We're not asking you to pack up and come with us again. Neither me or Mark would want you to do that to your son." Glen set the knife down and moved to stand in front of the younger woman.

"But I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to miss Wrestlemania 25. And wouldn't it be cool for Nate's first live event to be Wrestlemania?" His large hands completely covered her knees. Anna leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his arm.

"I know! Wrestling is in his blood. I can usually never tear him away from the tv come Monday, Tuesday and Friday nights. But what if someone **does** recognize me? What if they see me with Nate, and hear him call me mommy, and realize the connection?" Nathan had come back downstairs and was helping his uncle set the table. Anna tilted her head and watched her son through the doorway.

Although he looked a lot like her, he still had his father in him. Anna had naturally dark brown hair, but it had grown lighter since she gave birth. Nathan didn't have his mother's brown hair, or even the red tint like his uncle. His hair was a dirty blonde though it leaned more towards the lighter side than anything.

He had his mother's hazel/green eyes and the way his mouth was set was the same as Anna's. But his nose and ears were inherited from his father. Shaking her head, she slid off of the counter and placed the pot of potatoes on the stove to boil. Giving her unofficial 'cousin' a dirty look, she sighed.

"I'll think about it, okay? Now go and play with your nephew. He's really missed you guys." The shorter woman shooed him out of her kitchen and continued on with making dinner.

Supper was a noisy affair, but Anna enjoyed every minute of it. Her son loved it when his uncles came and visited, and was content with telling them story after story about what they had missed. After dinner, Nathan was sent upstairs to change into his pyjama's and brush his teeth with a promise of his uncles tucking him in.

The three adults cleaned up the mess and reminisced about life on the road before Nate was born. Pretty soon it was time for Mark and Glen to leave.

Glen hugged her goodbye and left with a promise to call. Mark stood there for a moment. Staring at his cousin intently for a moment, he pulled something from his jacket pocket and set it on the table by the door.

"Just think about it, Hope." Kissing the top of her head, he shut the oak door behind him. Picking up the white envelope, Anna shut everything off downstairs.

With her bedroom door closed, the brunette sat on her bed, the envelope, unopened, lay in front of her. Closing her eyes, she opened it and let the contents fall into her lap. Two Wrestlemania tickets and two backstage passes greeted her when she opened her eyes. Give it to Mark to make sure that they were front row.

Rolling her eyes at her cousin's antics, Anna set the tickets on her bedside table. She knew that it was only fair that she let her son go. It was his favourite sport, and even at five years of age, he was constantly asking to go. The only thing she worried about was seeing Jay again.


End file.
